Mais uma vez
by Lestat Psycho
Summary: Depois do quinto Ano, o duro ano que Harry teve, e mesmo assim foi obirgado a voltar para ter suas "maravilhosas" férias na casa dos Dursleys, e estando lá sozinho ele pensa em tudo que se passou naquele ano. E pensa se "Mais uma vez" o sol irá brilhar


Disclaimer: Pensa bem, se eu fosse J.K. Rowling eu estaria postando estórias na ff.net? Tudo que cause a leve impressão de deja-vu não é meu. Tudo de outros

N/T:Gente essa fic foi postada a pedido meu pela Vanilla, mas agora depois de uma luta com o ff.net( a a ajuda da Jules) consegui postar.Agora, custa fazer uma review? Teus dedos não vão cair por causa disso.

****

TEM SPOLIERS DO QUINTO LIVRO!

TEM SPOLIERS DO QUINTO LIVRO!

Depois não diga que não avisei!

Mais Uma Vez 

(Renato Russo) 

__

Mas é claro que o sol

Vai voltar amanhã

Mais uma vez, eu sei

Harry estava triste e temendo como nunca temeu diante da volta de Voldemort, ele estava de volta a casa dos Dursleys. Agora que ele sabia o porque era preciso que ele ficasse lá ele pensava que as coisas seriam mais fácies, mas ele estava enganado, nada estava sendo mais fácil naquele verão na casa de seus tios, agora ele ainda sofria a perda de seu grande amigo, alguém que ele considerou um pai depois que o conheceu. Ele ainda não acreditava que Sirius, seu estimado padrinho havia sido morto.

A Primeira semana tinha sido um pesadelo para Harry, ele continuava a ter poucas notícias do mundo mágico, sabia que a guerra havia começado, mas algo dentro dele dizia que não devia se preocupar, a profecia iria se realizar e o sol voltaria a brilhar depois que ele vence-se Voldemort.

__

Escuridão já vi pior

de endoidecer gente sã

Espera que o sol já vem

Mas uma coisa ele não entendia, como ele o "menino que sobreviveu", que lutou com Voldemort durante todos seus anos de escola de alguma forma, e que em seu último ano o viu renascer poderoso como antes, e ainda sim conseguiu sair ileso de mais esse perigo.

Como que ele que viu tanta escuridão ao seu redor, agüentou a vida sem seus pais, viu seu querido padrinho morrer, e se sentiu impotente ao ver Cedrico morrer. Qualquer um que tivesse passado por metade das coisas que ele tinha nessas alturas estaria maluco internado em St.Mungus.

Mas não, ele estava lá, pronto para lutar mais um vez contra Voldemort e pronto principalmente para acabar com aquele terrível bruxo que foi o culpado pela morte de todas as pessoas que ele mais amou em sua vida. Mas ele, que passou por tantas coisas, tinha de ficar preso em sua casa na rua dos alfeneiros número 4, sem poder lutar pelo que acredita, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

__

Tem gente que está do mesmo lado que você

Mas deveria estar do lado de lá

Ele lembrava com raiva de Lucius Malfoy e de seu filho, eles sempre mantendo a aparência de que estavam no lado do ministério, mas estavam sim do lado de Voldemort, finalmente aquele homem havia sido preso, mas ainda tinha que se preocupar com Draco.

E não entendia também como Dumbledore ainda acreditava em Snape, aquele professor mesquinho e rude, o culpado por ele ter caído na cilada de Voldemort e de seu padrinho ter sido morto. Se ele tivesse deixado o passado de lado e o tivesse ajudado com mais afinco para que Harry pudesse ter aprendido oclumancia talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido, uma frase martelava na cabeça de Harry: "tem gente que está do mesmo lado que você, mas deveria estar do lado de lá".

Ele sabia que muitos que aparentavam estar lutando contra o retorno de Voldemort, na verdade torciam ardentemente que seu finado mestre pudesse finalmente voltar a vida.

__

Tem gente que machuca os outros

Tem gente que não sabe amar

Tem gente enganando a gente

Veja nossa vida como está

Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende

Que ódio que ele sentia de Voldemort, quantas pessoas ele havia matado, quantas famílias inteiras ele havia destruído. Quantas pessoas foram enganadas por ele, quanto sofrimento aquele monstro causou.

Voldemort não era humano, ele nunca foi humano, ele não sabe amar, ele nunca foi verdadeiramente amado por ninguém, talvez por isso se tornou alguém como ele é hoje, mesquinho, querendo o poder sem medir as conseqüências.

Agora, por causa dele, Harry pensava como sua vida estava agora, que ele podia estar a essas horas vivendo feliz ao lado de seus pais, encontrando com seu padrinho, tendo verdadeiramente pessoas que o amam e que fariam qualquer coisa por ele. Claro que os Weasleys gostavam muito dele, eram como se fosse sua família, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos.

Harry, agora já era quase um homem, e estava aprendendo muito com a vida e com seus problemas o que ele percebia que estava tornando ele cada vez mais forte para lutar contra as coisas que pudessem novamente o machucar e tirar as coisas que ele mais amava; seus amigos.

__

Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar

Confie em si mesmo

Quem acredita sempre alcança

Ele precisava acreditar que ele iria alcançar uma vida melhor no futuro, ele queria acreditar nisso.

Ele queria salvar as pessoas, mas acima de tudo ele queria ser feliz. Ele se sentia inútil por ter acreditado em Voldemort, ele confiou em sonhos estranhos, quando na verdade deveria ter confiado apenas em si mesmo e ter se esforçado para superar os problemas que ele passou durante seu quinto ano.

Um ano que ele nunca iria esquecer, e como poderia?

Nunca, ele sempre guardaria em sua memória, Sirius morrendo, a profecia, e a confiança que depositou em sonhos. Ele não compreendia como havia sido tolo para deixar se levar por sonhos, e não queria aceitar que Voldemort o usou, que ele tinha sido enganado.Como ele odiava Voldemort.

__

Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã

Mais uma vez eu sei

Escuridão já vi pior

Doidecer gente sã

Espera que o sol já vem

Aquelas férias na casa de seus tios seriam a pior de todas de seus últimos 4 anos em Hogwarts, ele sabia que não agüentaria ver o mundo mágico entrando em ruína, a esperança se desfalecendo, e ele sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para ajudar.

Mas ele que por tantas coisas havia passado, sabia que tudo ficaria bem, ele queria acreditar nisso.

Harry precisava se dar a certeza que nada de mal iria acontecer a ninguém mais que ele amava, que tudo no final daria certo, nunca ele iria perder as esperanças, nessas horas ele não podia.

Se deixar, ele provavelmente ficaria maluco, e iria querer sair correndo e se esconder com todos seus amigos, para não ter a chance de perder mais ninguém.

__

Nunca deixe que lhe digam

Que não vale a pena

Acreditar no sonho que se tem

Ou que seus planos nunca vão dar certo

Ou que você nunca vai ser alguém

Mas algo nele ainda sorria, ele sorria para seu futuro, aquela Umbridge idiota duvidou dele, jogou em sua cara que ele nunca seria um auror, que ele não tinha capacidade. Ela disse que seu maior sonho nunca iria se concretizar, que tudo sempre iria dar errado de alguma forma. Mas ela estava enganada, e agora ela sabia disso. Ele nunca mais deixaria ninguém atrapalhar seus sonhos, faria com seus planos derem certo, ficava um pouco feliz ao lembra do que a professora McGonagall disse para ele, que faria qualquer coisa para ajudar ele a virar um auror, e assim seria, ele viraria um auror e daria orgulho para seus pais e padrinho seja lá onde eles estiverem.

__

Tem gente que machuca os outros

Tem gente que não sabe amar

Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende

Voldemort será vencido ele pensava, ele tinha a certeza, ele viraria um auror, ele salvaria muitas pessoas, ele estava se sentindo muito melhor com esse sentimento de esperança crescendo dentro dele.

Harry agora tinha mais do que certeza que seus sonhos e o sonhos de todo o mundo magico iria se realizar, ele mataria Voldemort, custe o que custar.

Ele vingaria a morte de todos que foram mortos a mando ou pelas mãos de Voldemort. E depois disso ele seria feliz, finalmente e totalmente feliz.

Virou-se de lado em sua cama na Rua dos alfeneiros número 4, e a imagem de Gina estranhamente veio em sua cabeça, sorrindo e dizendo que tudo ficaria muito bem.

Harry fechou seus olhos com um sorriso e depois de tanto tempo sem conseguir dormir ele teve um sono tranqüilo e feliz. Ele agora tinha a certeza, tudo ficaria bem.

Quem acredita sempre alcança!

Fim


End file.
